wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Alterac Valley
thumb|right|150px|Kart over Alterac Valley.Alterac Valley (AV) er den aller største slagmarken (battleground) på spillet. Området er snødekket akkurat som Alterac Mountains og er fyllt med bygninger i dverg og ork stil. Slagmarken blei introdusert i battleground patchen 1.5 i lag med Warsong Gulch. I denne slagmarken fåregår kampen mellom hordenes Frostwolf Clan ledet av Drek'thar og Stormpike Guard ledet av Vanndar Stormpike som er alliansenes lag. Kampen i Alterac Valley Mange av dei som har spilt World of Warcraft en god stund, husker nok fortsatt gode gamle Alterac Valley der du kom inn i en kamp som hadde vart i 3 timer, er der i 4 timer og så stikke igjen. Alterac Valley er ikke slik nå lenger, heldigvis, en normal kamp varer i 15-20 minutter, men det kan havne opp i 1 time om du er uheldig. Da du kommer inn havner du i enden av en tunnel. Vist kampen ikke er startet kan du ikke gå ut noen av veiene men du får en buff som gjør at ingen av dine ferdigheter koster mana, energi eller sinne slik at du kan buffe deg og dine allierte. Når kampen starter forsvinner buffen som gir gratis ferdigheter. Målet på slagmarken Om du ønsker å vinne kampen, må du få fiendens reinforcements til 0 (begge lagene starter med 600). Det er mange foskjellige måter å få dei både ned og opp men vist laget ditt dreper lederen til fiendene (Vanndar eller Drek'thar), synker reinforcementsa til 0 med en gang og laget ditt vinner. Normalt pleier allianser og horde å krysse kvarandre midt på banen og ikke stå midt i banen for å sloss mot hverandre, for de fleste vet at det bare gjør slik at kampen varer en evighet. Hvordan drepe lederen I tilleg til lederen i basen til et av lagene er det opp til 4 underledere (Marshals for allianse eller Warmaster for horde). Det er ganske vanskelig for et lag å drepe lederen når det er mange andre mobs som skader veldig mye i tilleg derfor må desse fjenes på et vis. Ute på slagmarken er det 2 bunkerer (allianse) eller tårn (horde) og i basen er det 2 til som det fientlige laget har i oppdrag å ødelegge. I desse bygningene er det plassert bueskytere som kan skyte veldig langt og et flagg er å finne helt i toppen. Det laget må gjøre i slike tårn er å drepe alle bueskyterne og høyreklikke på flagget, så må man så og forsvare tårnet i 4 minutter så ikke fientlige spillere kommer og tar det tilbake igjen. Etter fire minutter er tårnet ødelagt og en av Marshalene/Warmasterene forsvinner fra hovedbasen. Det er smart å først og fremst tenke på å ta over desse tårna slik at du slipper å vente i en evighet for at en marshal/warmaster skal forsvinne. Kapteiner I tilleg til lederen er det en underleder for hvert lag som gir både honor og reduserer fiendenes reinforcements med 100. Alliansenes kaptein heter Balinda Stoneheart og kan bli funne i den store bunkeren nord for Field of Strife. Horde bunkeren ligger på sørsida av Field of Strife og inneholder horde kapteinen Galvangar. Reinforcements Når kampen starter får hvert lag utdelt 600 reinforcements. Mister laget alle 600, taper de. Ingen kan redusere reinforcements for sitt eget lag. Hvordan senke/øke reinforcements * Drepe kapteinen til fiendene (-100). Gir også bonus honor. * Ødelegge et av tårna (-75). Gir også bonus honor. * Ta over ei gruve (+1 pr. 45 sek.). Ta over to gruver (+2 pr. 45 sek.). * Drepe en fientlig spiller (-1) Gravplasser Du har vel ikke lyst å måtte løpe gjennom hele slagmarken for å komme opp dit du var før du døde? Det er mange gravplasser på slagmarken, og det er ganske smart å ta over dem om laget ditt ikke allerede har tatt over dem. Hvert lag starter med 3 gravplasser hver og så er det en uovertatt gravplass midt på slagmarken. For å ta over en gravplass må du høgreklikke på flagget som står i nærheten av gravplassen, etter fire minutter er gravplassen tatt over (Ingen spillere vil bli gjenoppliva på gravplassen mens de fire minuttene går). Det er en gravplass inne i hver base. Desse er veldig viktige å ta over for å kunne ta lederen. Alt om og i basene Dun Baldar - Allianse basen thumb|right|200px|Dun Baldar. Dun Baldar er alliansenes dvergebase og ligger helt i nord. Inne i basen finner du gravplassen Stormpike Aid Station, bunkerene Dun Baldar North Bunker og Dun Baldar South Bunker og den store bunkeren til Vanndar Stormpike. I tilleg til dette kan du finne Stormpike Quartemaster som gir deg gevinster for å slost i Alterac Valley i tilleg til mange andre selgere og kjøpere. Du kan også få tak i mange oppdrag som kan gjøres inne i dalen. Mange av de er gjentaklige oppdrag hvor du kan levere inn forskjellige ting som dropper av fientlige spillere og få reputation med Stormpike Guard. Frostwolf Keep - Horde basen thumb|right|200px|Frostwolf Keep. Helt i sør finner du hordenes base, Frostwolf Keep. Her ligger gravplassen Frostwolf Relief Hut, tårna West Frostwolf Tower og East Frostwolf Tower og bunkeren til Drek'thar og alle warmasterene. Det er også selgere, kjøpere og oppdragsgivere her. Oppdragene her gir deg selvfølgelig reputation med Frostwolf Klan. Oppdragene Det finnes både oppdrag som kan gjøres en gang og oppdrag som kan repeteres i det evige. Oppdragene til alliansene gir reputation med Stormpike Guard og Ironforge mens hordene får reputation med Frostwolf Klan og Orgrimmar. De aller fleste gjentaglige oppdragene kan gjøres ved å ta tingene som dropper av en fientlig spiller og etter mange av desse gjenstandene er innlevert, blir f.eks vaktene rundt gravplassflagget forbedret og du kan sende ut ulve/bukk riddere i tilleg til å tilkalle en boss som både skader og tåler alle spillere. Nesten ingen av desse tingene skjer i en kamp fordi de nå er så korte. Det er også noen engangs oppdrag. Et av de går ut på å drepe lederen til den motsatte laget og gir et våpen egnet for level 58 spillere (Kan både skaffes og brukes av level 51 spillere). Desse våpena er en tryllestav, hammer, kryss-bue og et spyd. Det andre en gangs oppdraget handler om å gå inn i ei hule som ligger nær di ega base og skaffe et flagg som er helt innerst. Det er et litt utfordrene oppdrag for level 51-53/61-63 spillere, men level 60/70 spillere klarer det fint. Av dette oppdraget får du en trinket som kan brukes til å teleportere deg tilbake til din ega base. Ettersom din reputation med laget ditt øker, blir trinketen bedre (du må levere den inn og få ny ved hovudinngangen). Når du har 999/1000 i exalted blir det en epic trinket.